


Singing A Song in The Morning

by Casperd



Category: Bandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casperd/pseuds/Casperd
Summary: 一切都在继续，一切都无法停止。





	Singing A Song in The Morning

先是重物坠地沉闷的一声，然后就是音响发出了巨大的，嘶哑的噪声。

Syd头晕目眩的站在原地，低着头，视线直直地穿过木质地板，穿过毫发无伤的琴体，仿佛那儿有一堆虚幻的吉他碎片。

凯文径直走到Syd的面前停下，他本来试图跑过来，但是这距离太近了，不过几步之遥。他不知道该说些什么，喉咙发紧，大脑里正迟迟地浮现出那个滑稽刻意的场景。

这时已经是下午了，正是一天里太阳最烈的时候，他们被圈在钢筋混凝土的屋子里，整个录音室散发出足以与黑暗抗衡的光亮。  
一部分黑暗的军队就藏在那些破碎的漆面，木屑和钢绳的阴影下。他们在那里苟且偷生，对着早夭的几个音符耀武扬威。

凯文也试着低下头，几缕金色的发丝从抱紧的发束里逃逸出来，在他的眼前摇曳。这会儿他觉得有什么像搅奶油一样搅拌他的大脑，一开始时是温和秩序的左三圈右三圈，然后三圈逐步增加到四五圈，速度越来越快，最后他什么也数不清了，几个泡泡从他的头顶飞起，摇摇晃晃地落到Syd的头发上。  
他舔了舔嘴，这点湿润化开了他封闭的嘴唇，发出了轻微的一点点声响。

在录音室的中间，一块玻璃像流动的画框一样装点着墙壁。现在那里画上了满满的各色面孔，他们笔直又有点呆滞地望过来，望着他，欲言又止，最后沉默不语地挤满整张画布。

这是第一次，凯文觉得他跟这里的其他人不太一样。他没出声，用手势比划着让其他人先去休息，他的朋友们和其他的工作人员看了他一会儿，确认之后又互相说了些什么，然后陆续走出录音室。他与他们一起写歌，一起弹琴，一起工作。他们坐在一起，交换建议和质疑，录音室里器械运作散发出的热烘烘的过热气味同样淌过他们干燥充血的鼻腔。他想起他刚刚最后一刻看到的眼神，那些细致的忧愁和膨胀起来无处落脚的悲悯，那些吵闹的惊讶和若隐若现的抱怨，最后一齐坠到铺着薄毯的地面，慢悠悠地滚到他的脚边。  
他感觉到血液就在胸腔和喉咙里汹涌流淌，汗水顺着紧贴的皮肤跑到棉毛衬衫上。

这是第一次，他意识到这里多像一个孤岛啊，所有的墙壁和地面都长出了无形的锋利齿牙，要把躲藏在里面的疲惫和苦难都争先恐后的吞咽下去。

凯文扶住Syd的肩膀，他已经坐下去了。在地板的清凉冲上来之前，Syd露出了一个飘渺的微笑。他那惯常沉思的眼眸从深渊里打捞出湿淋淋的碎沫，在这点生动的碎屑里透出了一些鲜活的气息。

他问：“我们还要继续演奏吗？”凯文的声音像是被烧得通红的尖刀割开，滚烫的焦灼在里面横冲直撞。他说：“如果你拿起吉他，我们就继续。”这把尖刀从他声音的末梢轻轻滑落，在撞击里次第发出清脆和沉闷的响声。受害的乐器就躺在他们的面前。只要有人把它带起，躺在碎片下的黑暗就会四处逃窜，隐没到厚厚的墙壁中。

Syd没有拿起它。他没有听懂。顺着碎末来时的路这些词句全都倒灌进深渊里，他的胸口现在是一片方形的空洞，一条巷口，一扇门，终年循环往复着寒风。他把手指搁在琴弦上，门与世界粘合的部分开始嘎吱作响，这些颤动的音符在飞起的瞬间就掉落下来。“我不记得它们了。”他说。

他于是坐在他的琴旁边，看向远方。金色的，比初春的苜蓿叶还要柔嫩的剑桥记忆在终点游荡。几段破碎且不知名的曲子从他的手心里抽出了枝芽，然后被一只振翅飞来的知更温柔地衔走。这只羽翼丰满的鸟儿仰着它毛茸茸的脑袋，头顶的绒毛被风吹得一晃一晃。它的眼睛融合着独属春日的晴空和芳草，在阳光的照射下闪现出了一种类似玻璃珠的质感，从中捕捉不到任何一丝不幸。

Syd能察觉到这儿还有一些别的什么，未知并且神秘的一瞥，他看上去就像树影，向日葵的背阴面，那只知更每一片羽毛的间隙。他坐在高地，向下张望，理所应当地在幻影里觑见混沌的面孔。这时他的嗅觉容器里正积累着一些繁杂的气味。他猜想到有什么正试图触碰他，混沌的虚影仍旧站在原地，被水蒸气凝结出的水珠模糊了扭动的边缘。几颗小石子从山坡上往外迸溅，这让Syd下意识地护住手臂，他蜷缩在冰冷的草地上，即使痛觉迟迟未来……

影影绰绰的幻觉开始有规律地浮动，试图堆积成雨前嵌于昏暗天际上连绵起伏的云雾。它们彼此推搡，结合，就好像它们真的获得了存在，好像它们真的是在此刻履行未来。

Syd伸出手去关上门，呼唤他的声音消弭在拉紧的门缝间。

Goodbye, everybody  
Now it's time to go  
I hope I don't leave you feeling low, oh no....


End file.
